Alela Grora
Alela Grora (アレラ=グロラ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden. She is one of the surviving angels from the Great War. Appearance Grora is a relatively short angel with gray hair tied in pigtails and an ahoge. She wears an eye patch over her left eye as well as some sort of clip on the right side of her hair. Grora wears a collared white dress and a dark gray cloak over it. She also wears black stockings and gray boots. In Garden Gray The, Alela has gray hair tied in a ponytail with an ahoge. He wears the same eye patch as Grora. He wears a gray sweater and a dark gray scarf. Underneath the sweater seems to be a white dress shirt. He also wears dark gray pants and shoes. Personality As shown in the game, Grora is a rather laid back individual who always seems to have some sort of sly smile on her face. She has a go with the flow sort of attitude, as she accepts stuff readily and sometimes uses it to her own advantage. Grora also has a tendency to tease, picking on Wodahs and Ater in particular. However, beyond that, the one thing that can break her smooth composure is the subject of her lost eye, as she holds a bitter grudge and hatred for the very event, even going as far as not restoring her eye lost eye until she gets her original one back from Ater. Background It is believed that Ater took Grora's eye sometime late in the war or after it had ended. Appearances The Gray Garden - supporting playable character Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Ater :The two seems to be rivals. Ater stole Grora's eye, causing her to hold a grudge. Wodahs :Colleague. A one-sided rivalry on Grora's part, Wodahs is the primary subject to her teasing though they appear to work well together as a team despite their conflicting personalities. Yosafire :The two seem to be friends Etihw :Superior. They seem to be close. Kcalb :Superior. Grora seems to tick him off, sometimes. Sherbet :Former comrade during the Great War Rigatona :Former comrade during the Great War Ciel :Former comrade during the Great War Other Characters * Gallery bio_AlelaGrora.png|''Grora's bio'' Intro AlelaGrora.png|''Grora's introductory photo in The Gray Garden'' bio_GGTAlelaGrora.png|''Grora's Garden Gray The bio'' Alela_Grora 0.1.gif|Alela Grora Sprite 0.1 Alela_Grora 0.3.gif|Alela Grora Sprite 0.3 1002.png|Grora before she lost her eye m612.png|''Sleepy Grora and Wodahs (in the background)'' Twosides.jpg|''Grora in the background'' TGG Bonus5.png|''The TGG cast in a Bonus Room picture'' Tumblr n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo5 500.png|''Translated by seichiinara'' 725.png|''Revenge'' Tumblr nlbu6hYkT91uplhxvo1 1280.png 1000.png Pissedgrora.jpeg Icon.png Tumblr n4s6h1CfD21tyz5tjo1 500.jpg|''Them puns though... (Translated by seichiinara)'' Cast GGT.png|''The Garden Gray The cast'' t6.png|''Genderbent Grora with genderbent Wodahs...'' t7.png|''...who is drunk.'' TGGRemakeSample7.png|A Remake preview haifu2.png|''Genderbent Grora Shimeji'' image.grora.whatisthat.jpg Cd_W-muUUAEezZj.png Cd_TWtlUUAEABcU.png Trivia *Mogeko stated that her first name, "Alela", was somewhat based off "allegro", a quick, lively musical tempo, suggesting what have might have been her original concept. * The bonus room states that she likes teasing the head angel (Wodahs), hates Ater, and has a hobby of bullying her. * An official shimeji for male Grora is available for download on Deep-Sea Prisoner's site. Mogeko and Licorice also have their own official shimejis.http://funamusea.com/other/haifuchu.html * In Garden Gray The, Grora was known as "Alela" instead. Quotes *"Where's my eye? Where?" (bonus room) References Navigation Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Playable Characters Category:Female